villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sunset Shimmer
Sunset Shimmer, as a human in the human world, acts very disrespectful and mean to Twilight Sparkle when they first encounter each other and is the main antagonist of the new movie My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Prior Equestria Girls Sunset's backstory is explored deeper in the comics.Here,it is shown she had a very troubled relationship with her mentor Princess Celestia,which explains her descent into evil.She had previously appeared in the form of a toy and as a NPC in the MLP Gameloft game.In both versions,she was merely a neutral character and not a truly evil one. Depiction in the film She is an unicorn pony who steals Twilight Sparkle's element of magic crown, and in a tussle with Twilight, the crown is thrown into a mirror that acts as a portal to another world, which Sunset goes through to get the crown. In this other world, she is depicted as a human who acts very disrespectful and mean to Twilight when they first encounter each other. She uses underhanded tactics to humiliate Twilight and keep her from becoming Princess of the Fall Formal, but Twilight still easily beats her in the competition. However, she steals the crown from Twilight, puts it on and transforms into a demonic-looking winged humanoid. With her new powers, she plans to use them and her army of mind controlled teenagers to conquer Equestria. Once she is defeated by the main characters, she returns to her human form. She is reduced to tears an apologizes for everything that she has done, and Twilight believes her friends can help teach her the magic of friendship. Afterward, the human counterpart of Princess Luna, Vice Principal Luna, hands her a masonry trowel to repair all the damage that she caused. Gallery Sunset_Shimmer_human_2.png Evil_Sunset_Shimmer.png Human_Sunset_Shimmer_looking_sinister_EG.png|"...Soon..." Sunset Shimmer (early version).png|Sunset Shimmer (early version) DemonSunsetShimmer.jpg 1370603914344.jpg sunset_shimmer_by_memershnick-d686don.png|Sunset as a unicorn 21 37 15 414 342693 safe vector absurd res equestria girls artist colon zutheskunk sunset shimmer spoiler colon equestria girls demon.png|Sunset as Demon sunset_shimmer_vector__you_must_be_new_here__by_destinyshirshuxd-d6c0dn3.png Sunset_Shimmer_ pony_id_Equestria_Girls.png ShimmerandCelestia.jpg|Sunset Shimmer during the events prior to the Equestria Girls movie SunsetVSCelestia.jpg Snips and Snails with Sunset Shimmer.jpg|Sunset Shimmer along with her simple-minded minions Snips and Snails Sunsetbeingajerk.png TeamSunsetShimmer.png Happy Sunset Shimmer.png SunsetEvilGrin.png SunsetShimmerandTwilightSparkle.png SunsetSatan2.png SunsetSatan1.png SunsetSatan.png SunsetSatan3.png SunsetSatan4.png 64uozU7.jpg|Sunset regrets her actions SunsetShimmerRegretting.png SnipsSnailsandSunset.png SunsetSatananddemonSnips&Snails.png Category:My Little Pony villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Humans Category:Rivals Category:Teenage Villains Category:Bullies Category:Villainesses Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Succubus Category:Thief Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Demon Category:Witches Category:Equine Category:Animal Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Jerks Category:Hegemony Category:Empowered Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:Sociopaths Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Usurper Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil from the past Category:Hatemongers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Sorceress Category:Telekinetics Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Slanderers Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Leader Category:Teleporters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Provoker Category:Saboteurs Category:Vandals Category:Fearmongers Category:Hammerer Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Evil Category:True Neutral Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Delusional Category:Servant of Hero Category:Outcast Category:Obsessed Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Psychopath Category:Prequel Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Apprentice Category:Hasbro Villains Category:Spy Category:Evil Genius